starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Dominion
Dominion Marine Corps |holiday= |formed=Sons of Korhal and Confederacy remnants, among other factions |established=March 2500 |fragmented=September 2500 (after the fall of Korhal to the UED) |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored=September 2500 (after the Liberation of Korhal) |status=Active }} The Terran Dominion, sometimes simply known as the Dominion, is a terran government. History ]] As planet after planet appealed to the Sons of Korhal for aid after the collapse of the Terran Confederacy, Arcturus Mengsk announced that a new government was necessary to protect these worlds. Promising victory over the zerg and the protoss, he formed the Dominion and crowned himself emperor.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. One of his first decrees was to begin reconstruction of Korhal, electing to make it the throne world of the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Korhal. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. General Horace Warfield was seen as one of Arcturus' more trusted advisors. Mengsk trusted Warfield with his most crucial tasks, stratagems, and missions.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Horace Warfield. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. Over time, the Dominion's heavy-handed tactics began to resemble those of the Confederacy, and the Umojan Protectorate distanced itself from the Dominion as it became increasingly oppressive.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Umoja. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. ]] Even though many of the Dominion's founders from the Sons of Korhal spent hard time in New Folsom Prison during their rebellion against the Confederacy, the Dominion continued to use it.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: New Folsom. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Mengsk reinforced the armies of the Dominion by forcefully conscripting the remaining Confederate warriors, then set out to fortify the various worlds under his care.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. A permanent defense force was stationed on Agria,Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Ariel Hanson. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. which became one of the Dominion's principal botanical and wildlife preserves.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] Dreaming that Sarah Kerrigan was alive and calling to him,Sarah Kerrigan: "While I was in the Chrysalis, I instinctively reached out to you and Arcturus telepathically." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Agent of the Swarm (in English). 1998. Mengsk sent General Edmund Duke to Char to flush out the zerg. However, Duke was defeated by the zerg and forced to fall back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The New Dominion (in English). 1998. The Amerigo was infiltrated by Kerrigan, who accessed the Dominion network and located records of the Ghost Program, allowing her to learn about their mental conditioning that kept her psionic powers in check.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Amerigo (in English). 1998. When Tassadar violated Dominion air-space and endangered human lives in an attack against the zerg, Duke ordered Tassadar to withdraw his ships immediately or he would open fire upon his vessels. Upon receiving what he assumed was a hostile response,Edmund Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Duke sent in his fleet and was defeated by Tassadar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. Alpha Squadron was also dispatched to deal with notorious smuggler Alan Schezar and his Scavengers, leading to further mysteries when the Dominion discovered that Schezar could somehow control zerg. The detachment broke away, disobeying orders in order to assist the protoss in putting an end to Schezar's zerg threat, but Schezar escaped.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 2A: "Playing with Fire" (in English). 1998. After the fall of Aiur, Alpha Squadron was dispatched to aid the colonists of Bhekar Ro. The squadron suffered heavy losses fighting over a xel'naga temple against both the protoss and zergMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04149-5. and was cut off from the Dominion for months afterward.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Pocket Star Books, May 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7125-3. The Terran Dominion was also involved in a war to retreive a powerful xel'naga artifact, the Argus Stone from the planet Aridas. The Dominion intended to use it as a military weapon. Although the planet was technically a Terran Dominion outpost, the arrival of protoss and zerg forces made things complicated. Jenson Archimedes was in charge of the Dominion expedition that clashed against the protoss and zerg, and after various battles the Dominion managed to retreive the Stone from a protoss stronghold on the planet. However, in an effort to recover the Stone, the Zerg Crusaders destroyed Archimedes' battlecruiser escort, then pursued him through multiple Dominion bases. The zerg captured some of his allies, infesting them in order to gain information on Archimedes' whereabouts. The zerg eventually stole the Stone from Dominion forces, who allied with the protoss and followed the zerg all the way to Char, only to be defeated. The Brood War :Main article: Brood War ]] The Dominion's defenses guarding the Uraj crystal on Braxis were overcome by a protoss army assisted by Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. Boralis was assaulted by a United Earth Directorate strike force. Although the city was well defended, the command center was destroyed after Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces showed them an alternate route that led to the rear of Boralis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Soon, the UED had access to the Dominion's primary datanet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. Confederate Resistance Forces officers Samir Duran and Angelina Emillian used this information to plot an assassination attempt on Arcturus Mengsk while he was visiting Umoja. Mengsk was hampered by Umojan distrust; they demanded he keep his capital ships beyond the outer shipping markers, forcing him to descend in an obsolete gun cutter. The Confederates used a Cassandra scrambler to cut Mengsk's communications off from his fleet and an EMP net to cut off communications with local Protectorate defense forces. However, the assault was a failure, in part because Dominion Fleet leader Edmund Duke disobeyed Umojan instructions to stay away when communications were cut off. Mengsk learned the term "UED" but did not learn what it stood for. Not knowing how the Confederates were able to target him so effectively, Arcturus Mengsk believed the Umojans were complicit in the attack.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. ]] The bulk of the Dominion's battlecruisers were commandeered by UED soldiers at the Dylarian shipyards. Duke led a Dominion fleet against them from the Norad III, but was defeated by the their newly acquired fleet. The Dylarian shipyards were destroyed and Duke withdrew his forces from the quadrant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. The UED conscripted the remaining Dylarian defense forces.Adjutant: "We have impressed most of the remaining Dylarian defense forces into the fleet and stand ready to move to the next phase of our invasion." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998. After a fierce battle,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Augustgrad was besieged by the UED, and Mengsk was forced to contact the UED fleet from the Norad III requesting a parlay with Admiral Gerard DuGalle. He was rescued by Commander Jim Raynor and they escaped via dimensional recallStarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. to Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Kerrigan offered to help Mengsk reclaim Korhal from the UED if he loaned her his psi emitters. On Braxis, the psi emitter was carried by a Dominion SCV and helped Kerrigan to gather up nearby zerg, which she used to tear down the psi disrupter.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. After the UED forces occupying Augustgrad were overwhelmed by Kerrigan's zerg, a jubilant Mengsk sent Duke to establish his base of operations in Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. The next morning, Duke's base was attacked by multitudes of zerg while most were asleep and unaware. The base was destroyed and Duke was killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Warfield wasn't present due to his privileged status in Mengsk's eyes. Mengsk denounced Kerrigan for her treachery, but she responded that her actions were well-justified revenge and left him on Korhal.Arcturus Mengsk: "Kerrigan, you murdering bitch! We had a deal!" Sarah Kerrigan: "Oh, come on, Arcturus. Did you really think I'd allow you to come into power again? You practically fed me to the Zerg on Tarsonis! You're directly responsible for the hell I've been through! Did you honestly think I'd let you get away with that?" Mengsk: "But you said revenge was secondary to defeating the UED!" Kerrigan: "I lied. I liberated this planet because it was the UED's primary staging point, not because I was under any obligation to you. I used you to destroy the Psi Disrupter. And now that I've got my Broods back, you're no longer necessary for my plans. I think I'll leave you here, Arcturus, among the ashes of your precious Dominion. I want you to live to see me rise to power. And I want you to always remember in your most private moments that it was you who turned me loose in the first place." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. Mengsk scraped together a new fleet and attacked Kerrigan's base of operations on Char Aleph alongside the remainder of the UED fleet and a protoss armada under Praetor Artanis. Facing imminent defeat, Mengsk withdrew early in the battle,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. telling Kerrigan to watch her back because he would be lying in wait for her, ready to strike when she inevitably made a mistake.Arcturus Mengsk: "Congratulations, Kerrigan. You've beaten me again. Just remember that I'll be out there... waiting for you to slip up. Because sooner or later you'll make a mistake. And when you do..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Reconstruction Following the Brood War, the Dominion's military was still weak. It was unable to deal militarily with problems such as the New Trinidad Pirates, eventually resorting to hiring mercenaries to destroy them.1999-03-26. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Mercenaries (in English). Map Archives: Mercenaries. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Still, at least according to propaganda, the Dominion was quickly able to (re)establish its military and economic might.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. By the next war, the Dominion had time to build several large fleets with more advanced technology, as well as increased its knowledge of the zerg.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-10-29. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-10-29. Although Warfield retired in 2501, the Dominion rose again to become the most powerful force among the terran factions. It took over almost all of the original Confederate worlds, including Braxis, where it rebuilt its fortifications.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Braxis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. ]] Vast fortunes were lavished on the cleanup and rebuilding of Korhal, although portions of the irradiated desert were left untouched in honor of those who died in the Confederate bombardment. The planetary defenses were massively increased, and Mengsk turned Korhal into the most heavily fortified planet in the Koprulu sector. ]] The second most heavily defended location in Dominion space was Skygeirr Station,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Infested (in English). 2013-03-12. where the Dominion had help from Doctor Emil Narud in combining protoss and zerg DNA were to create hybrid creatures of immense power.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. Hybrids were also bred in a bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar on a captive asteroid.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor led a resistance movement against the Dominion, and Mengsk used the Universal News Network and propaganda to marginalize his efforts.2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Jim Raynor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Vast amounts of Dominion weapons and hardware were stolen by Raynor's Raiders. Mengsk spent trillionsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Public Enemy. (in English). 2010. on keeping them constantly hunted and harried, denying them any chance to gain a respite and build their strength. ]] Shiloh came under noticeably increased surveillance by Dominion military forces, which only heightened the agitation of the colonists. It was unclear whether the Dominion was trying to flush out potential seditionists like Raynor or presenting a show of force to discourage any imitators.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Shiloh. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Cognizant of the fact that the Umojan Protectorate remained ideologically opposed to the Dominion and was widely considered a safe haven for individuals seeking refuge from persecution by Mengsk's forces, the Dominion took measures to undermine the sovereignty of Umoja and its affiliated worlds by imposing trade embargoes and making assassination attempts against dissidents pursuing asylum in Protectorate territory. ]] In 2503, Dominion marines engaged a heavily armed group of pirates on Agria to protect its valuable hi-tech scientific equipment, carelessly slaughtering colonists who were caught in the crossfire. Dominion scientists in at the Tyrador III research facility were assigned to create elite, cybernetically enhanced military units. Egon Stetmann sabotaged the facility and made his escape amid the confusion and smuggled himself off Tyrador III aboard a merchant ship.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-10. The Dominion engaged in an economic conflict with the Combine. The latter would sabotage Dominion operations.Waugh, James. "Changeling." (November 18, 2009). Blizzard Entertainment. Changeling Accessed 2009-11-18. In an attempt to "simplify" relations, Mengsk sent ghosts to kill Victor Kachinsky.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-11-12. Cast of Characters: Milo Kachinsky. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-11-13. The Ghost Program The Ghost Program was moved to Ursa from Tarsonis.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. Arcturus Mengsk ordered half of his government's ghosts eliminated as part of an "overhaul" of the Ghost Program.Golden, Christie. StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Pocket Star Books, November 27, 2007. ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. The Dominion would eventually become involved in a public relations clash with the Umojan Protectorate over the fate of its ghost recruits. Senator Corbin Phash of Maltair IV secretly harbored a psychic son, Colin. The secret was revealed when the planet was attacked by the zerg. Only the two Phashes survived.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. Corbin Phash took shelter with the Protectorate, but Colin was captured and inducted into the Ghost Program.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Sevilla, Hector (p, i). "War-Torn." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 6-47. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. The Protectorate found itself under a Dominion economic blockade, raising the price of food. The Dominion even tried to assassinate Corbin Phash, but Phash survived the attack.Benjamin, Paul and Dave Shramek (w), Mel joy San Juan (p). "Orientation." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 114-161. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6. The Dominion turned to public relations to defend its use of ghosts in order to counter propaganda made by former Senator Phash and spread by the Protectorate.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, December 29, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. The Dominion's most significant military development project since the end of the Brood War was Project: Thor, a (formerly) secret superweapon system. Umojan agent Ulli Trey infiltrated the testing facility, bringing the information to the Umojan Protectorate.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. The Protectorate planted evidence, blaming the attack on the anti-Dominion faction, the Koprulu Liberation Front.Burns, Matt. "Collateral Damage." (May 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Collateral Damage Accessed 2010-05-16. The Dominion ordered the destruction of minor terrorist groups.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7134-2. In 2501, the Dominion closed down Project Shadowblade, a ghost-enhancing program which used terrazine, a psionic reagent, to enhance the powers of ghosts. The results were called spectres. However, numerous problems arose, causing the project to shut down. Shadowblade survivor and Nova Squadron commander Jackson Hauler, under the guise of General Cole Bennett, hatched a plot with spectre Gabriel Tosh, AI Lio Travski, the Umojan Protectorate, and some "lesser" players suchas Michael Liberty. They intended to use the spectres to kidnap Arcturus Mengsk and place the Dominion under Hauler's command. The revolution failed, however, and Hauler and most of the spectres were killed.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Heir Apparent and the Search for Artifacts The Dominion fought the zerg and the protoss over a xel'naga temple at ArtikaElder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. and attempted to purchase xel'naga artifacts from the Kel-Morian Combine.Randolph, Grace (w), Seung-hui Kye (p, i). "Last Call." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 90-131. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. Arcturus Mengsk's son, Prince Valerian Mengsk, was secretly named the "Heir Apparent" to the Dominion. Valerian commanded high authority over the few who knew his true identity. The prince became interested in an alien artifact on the dead world of Nemaka, and hired an archaeologist, Jake Ramsey, to look in on it. Ramsey discovered a secret there, but when Valerian's marines on the Grey Tiger imprisoned him, Ramsey fled with R.M. Dahl to the world of Dead Man's Rock, which was outside of Dominion space. The zerg attacked shortly afterward, drawn by Ramsey's discovery. Arcturus Mengsk considered this invasion as an attack on the Terran Dominion. The Dominion temporarily came into possession of a protoss treasure trove as a result of the conflict.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. Conflict with Raynor and Mar Sara Dominion official Tamsen Cauley, however, in part of a scheme to increase his own power, recruited a band of outlaws, the War Pigs, to assassinate Raynor. He formed an army which was "not Mengsk's. Not the Dominion's" — the Cerberus Program, which he would use to kill the War Pigs once they murdered Raynor. (The War Pigs had been a Confederate team which Cauley used in those days to try to kill Arcturus Mengsk.)Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1''' (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Raynor managed to escape Cauley's wrath.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft '''1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). The Dominion showed a renewed interest in the Sara system and established several outposts there.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Mar Sara. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. For months, Dominion engineers excavated an alien artifact at White Rock Base. The Dominion forcibly shipped citizens there from Backwater Station to dig it up.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. Mengsk made it illegal to trade in alien goods.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Outlaws (in English). 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Tychus Findlay (in English). 2010. Dominion forces set up a logistics headquarters in Backwater Station, which become the hub for all operations on Mar Sara. Not long after the Dominion pulled troops out of the city, Raynor destroyed the logistics headquarters with help from the locals,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. inciting an open revolt against the Dominion. Meanwhile, Satellite 1 reported unusual activity in the Char system. The Dominion Fleet was put on alert.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Special Report: UNN newscast after "Liberation Day". (in English). 2010. As the Dominion was getting ready to move the artifact off-world, Raynor's marines destroyed White Rock Base and seized the artifact. Mengsk declared that anyone found in possession of the artifact would be dealt with to the fullest extent of the law.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. The Zerg Invasion In response to Kerrigan's invasion of terran space,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. Mengsk pulled the Dominion Fleet back to the protect the core worlds, abandoning the fringe worlds,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010. including Agria. ]] Mengsk declared new austerity measures and reactivated Warfield, who began 'Operation Burnout' to clear the Sara system.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Evacuation". (in English). 2010. The core worlds were fortified and the First Fleet engaged the zerg in the Sara system.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Outbreak." (in English). 2010. Conscription stations opened across the core worldsBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Devil's Playground." (in English). 2010. The Dominion held firm under zerg aggression. Its industrial complex stepped up production on all fronts, enlistment rates rose within the penal system, and the Dominion Marine Corps was soon ready to start pushing the zerg back.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. War!: UNN newscast after "The Dig." (in English). 2010. The Second Fleet regrouped at the Dylarian shipyards following Kerrigan's attack on Tyrador VIII. Meanwhile, rationing was extended to utility items.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Moebius Factor." (in English). 2010. The Dominion placed Tarsonis under strict quarantine while its salvage teams sifted through the rubble for any Confederate technologies and military secrets that may have survived the zerg assault.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Koprulu Sector Systems: Tarsonis. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. They restored power to the old rail network and ran a large number of supply trains with minimal security. They found Adjutant 23-46, but as they transported it to the processing station, their trains came under attack by Raynor's Raiders. The Dominion responded by sending escorts to protect the trains, attacking Raynor's base, constructing a series of bunkers to protect the tracks, patrolling the tracks with large groups of marauders and boosting their trains' speed. However, they failed to keep Raynor's troops from retrieving the adjutant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. Meanwhile, the First and Second Fleets combined to defend the core worlds.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "The Great Train Robbery." (in English). 2010. The Odin was commandeered by Tychus Findlay in the testing facility on Valhalla. Communication with Korhal was blocked long enough for all Dominion bases in the area to be taken out by Raynor's Raiders. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. ]] The Dominion unveiled the Odin at the UNN Studios and were confused when it fired on the studio guards. The Dominion switched to a secure channel so that Captain Matt Horner could not track their positions. Warfield sent strike teams Alpha, Bravo and Charlie after Raynor's Raiders, but they were unable to prevent them from broadcasting proof that Mengsk used psi emitters on Tarsonis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. This caused rioting in the streets of Korhal. Citizens set fire to government buildings to express their shock and anger at the revelations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Media Blitz". (in English). 2010. Bountiful declared independence. Before Kate Lockwell could begin a ten part expose on corruption in the Dominion government, the newscast was terminated by order of Dominion Security.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mengsk Scandal: UNN newscast after "Piercing the Shroud". (in English). ]] Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk was scheduled to speak at the launch of the White Star,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. UNN newscast after "Maw of the Void." (in English). 2010. but he instead rendezvoused with Raynor aboard the Bucephalus and revealed himself as the owner of the Moebius Foundation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Valerian and Warfield left half the Dominion Fleet to Char, accompanied by Raynor's Raiders. The zerg launched a spoiler attackBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Dangerous Game. (in English). 2010. and the few battle-groups that made it to the surface scattered all over the place. Warfield's ship took terrible, terrible damage and crashed. Raynor rallied the survivors, secured a landing zoneBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. and rescued Warfield.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Card To Play. (in English). 2010. The xel'naga artifact was assembledBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Fire and Fury. (in English). 2010. and the engineer corps moved it to the base of the primary hive cluster. Raynor and Warfield entrenched the last of their defenses all around itBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. before using it to make Kerrigan human again.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. For the next three weeks, Mengsk's forces carried out a relentless hunt for Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Prologue loading screen (in English). 2013-03-12. Nova Terra led a raid on Research Station EB-103.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Get it Together (in English). 2013-03-12. Dominion insertion teams were held off by Umojan marines while the facility was evacuated. Nova's forces captured the security hub and put the facility on lockdown, but Kerrigan and Raynor managed to reach the shuttle bay, where the Archangel was deployed. It was destroyed by Kerrigan, but Nova managed to capture Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Back in the Saddle (in English). 2013-03-12. He was taken to the Moros, and Mengsk took every precaution to ensure that no one reached him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion Fleet attacked the Hyperion above Phaeton, refusing to cease fire even when Horner told them that Valerian was aboard, as Mengsk was willing to sacrifice anything to kill Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. A Dominion ground team set up a Drakken pulse cannon on the surface with orders to eliminate any stragglers as they warped in. They found Kerrigan in a zerg base, but she held them off until Broodmother Naktul arrived. The cannon was destroyed by Kerrigan and Naktul's brood, at which point the Dominion troops fled to their ships.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Rendezvous (in English). 2013-03-12. ]] When Broodmother Zagara attempted to bring her brood through the Bone Trench, Warfield brought in a Gorgon which strafed them repeatedly. However, Warfield lost control when Kerrigan brought down the Gorgons by awakening scourge nests.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Fire in the Sky (in English). 2013-03-12. When Warfield's compound on the Dauntless Plateau came under assault, he activated his nuclear arsenal. Kerrigan survived the blast and proceeded to destroy the fortress.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Old Soldiers (in English). 2013-03-12. Although Kerrigan killed Warfield, he convinced her to let three shuttles packed with wounded men go.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Conscience (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion launched thousands of two-way communicators at Kerrigan's leviathan. Mengsk used one to contact Kerrigan and reveal that Raynor was alive. He told her to keep her Swarm away from Korhal or Raynor would be killed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cutscenes: Leviathan (in English). 2013-03-12. '' at Atlas station]] Colonel Orlan hacked the Dominion's deep-encryption security network and found out where they were holding Raynor. When the Moros stopped at Atlas Station for resupply the next day, it was boarded by Kerrigan. In response, Mengsk set the bridge to explode. The Moros then began tearing itself apart as Kerrigan reached the prison deck,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. but Dominion soldiers were unable to prevent her from getting Raynor out.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Believe In Me (in English). 2013-03-12. Kerrigan was drawn to Skygeirr Station by Alexei Stukov and the garrisons on the platorm were infested. The Dominion vented gas onto the platform to kill the infested terrans, then attacked the virophages. Once their gas reserves ran out, it required time to synthesize more gas and they came under renewed attack by the zerg. The entrance to the facility was breached and Dominion forces inside failed to prevent Kerrigan from destroying the laboratory. With zerg leviathans assembling above Korhal, Mengsk called upon his forces to defend it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Relay satellite (in English). 2013-03-12. Dominion fleets converged on Korhal and troops arrived from all over the sector, but they were held off by a blockade of leviathans under Broodmother Kilysa.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Izsha (in English). 2013-03-12. On the surface, Mengsk sent the Sons of Korhal and the Night Wolves to eliminate Kerrigan, but they were unsuccessful. The Drakken defense network was destroyed by bile launchers and Dominion forces were driven into Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Planetfall (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion deployed a Psi Destroyer and launched a diversionary assault. However, it was destroyed by Kerrigan and Dehaka while the zerg under Zagara pushed the Dominion into the Imperial sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Death From Above (in English). 2013-03-12. The Dominion's elite attempted to defend Mengsk's palace from the zerg and Raynor's Raiders. Mengsk sent Sky Fury Squadron, Alpha Squadron and the Odin to destroy the Hyperion, but they were unsuccessful.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. Inside the palace, Mengsk caught Kerrigan off guard with the xel'naga artifact, but Raynor intervened and saved Kerrigan, allowing her to kill Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. A New Beginning Following the death of his father, Prince Valerian assumed the throne. He set out to rebuild the Dominion and pledged to abolish the oppressive laws that had existed under his father's reign. Most of his time was spent trying to reign over a Dominion that had fallen into chaos. While going through his father's records, Valerian came across the existence of Project Blackstone. He dispatched a battlecruiser and the science vessel Brin to the Blackstone facility to rescue the surviving scientists. He offered them continued (and paid) service for the project, using the science vessel as their mobile base. He conversed with Dr Talen Ayers and wanted to make him head of he project. He promised to do what he could to find Ayers's missing daughter.Project Blackstone, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-05-22 Government ]] Under Arcturus Mengsk, the Dominion was an absolute monarchy, though this was a fact that he tried not to reinforce. The Dominion possesses a nobility with great wealth.Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Like the Confederacy, the Dominion maintains a senate of elected planetary representatives.Benjamin, Paul, Shramek, Dave and Hector Sevilla. "Weapon of War." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 94–139. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Internally, the Dominion rules through oppression, fear and surveillance and makes extensive use of propaganda in order to control its citizens. It has outlawed "crimes" such as hitchhiking and squatting,Entrance Exam Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-06-15 has banned the airing of "subversive" music,StarCraft II Revolution Overdrive. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2011-09-12. and is somewhat corrupt.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-10. Uncertain Future. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-10. Externally, as Mengsk once put it, "tyrants can only survive by presenting a greater tyrant as a threat."Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. The Dominion maintains a somewhat aggressive stance towards its neighbors. Groups such as the Umojan Protectorate and the UED Expeditionary Fleet remnants are labeled as "racial traitors" in propaganda and the zerg and protoss are portrayed as distinct threats.Randolph, Grace (w), Nan Kim (p, i). "Newsworthy." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 2 (paperback binding), pp. 68-121. Tokyopop, January 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80831-8. The Dominion claims that it is the only effective defense against the Swarm;2010-06-13, Join the Dominion. Facebook, accessed on 2010-06-15 a force that during the years after the Brood War, it claimed was dormant, though many within its military structure knew otherwise.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. The Dominion's predecessor, the Terran Confederacy, is also demonized. For the citizens of the Dominion, anything alien is a threat to be reported to the authorities.Maxwell, Matthew. "The Teacher." (Feb. 20, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: The Teacher Accessed 2013-02-20. Important Officials Administrative *Emperor Arcturus Mengsk (former head of state, deceased) *Emperor Valerian Mengsk (current head of state) *Finance Minister Aldeo CistlerDeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. *Senator Corbin Phash (defected to the Umojan Protectorate) *Planetary Representative Strong Military *General Edmund Duke (Alpha Squadron, Dominion Fleet, deceased) *General Horace Warfield (supreme commander of Dominion Armed Forces, deceased) *Director of Internal Security Tamsen Cauley *Colonel Garr (deceased) *Colonel Jackson Hauler (later went rogue) *Head Counsel Jenson Archimedes Dominion Military Territories The Dominion controls the majority of terran colonies in the Koprulu sector.Propaganda F&Q. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2010-15-06 Dominion territory falls within Dominion Space. Their territories include: Trivia The Terran Dominion is probably named after Arcturus Mengsk's former unit in the Confederate Marine Corps: Dominion section, part of the 33rd Ground Assault Division. He chose the name because he thought it was "appropriately grand".McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). ''StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. References Government}} Government}} Terran Dominion Category:Terran governments